Xavier Finn
Xavier Finn is a former SAS soldier and a Task Force 141 operative. He's the one of the main protagonists of Call of Duty: Dark War. He's recruited to Task Force 141 as a member of Mark "Phantom" Flynn's team a month before World War 3. Xavier is voiced by Chris O' Donnell. Call of Duty: Dark War "Are you ready to do this, old man?" -Xavier Finn to Mark "Phantom" Flynn in End of The War Early Life Xavier was born on January 13, 1994 in Manchester, England. His Mother is dead two days after his birth and his father is a abusive and have a drinking problem. When Xavier was 13 years old, his father is killed because of his gambling debt. Military Career Xavier is a athletic kid and have a natural weapon handling skill. Before his father's death, Xavier is in Military School. He's skilled, so after his father's death, Xavier got a scholarship. And in 2011, he's a SAS soldier and he keep showing good performances while participating in some small operations across the world. He quickly ranked up to Seargent in 2018. Two months after ranked up to Seargent, he's recruited to Task Force 141. World War 3 A month after being recruited to Task Force 141, Krasnez started World War 3. And Task Force 141 is tasked to assassinate the leader of Krasnez, Vladimir Fashkov. Saving the Russian President In March 25, 2018, Task Force 141 and Delta Force are tasked to save the Russian president. The president is being held hostage in a oil platform in Drake Passage. The president is in the fire supression control room. After they get there, they secured the president and Phantom blows the pumps and Xavier keeps the pressure steady. And when the platform is starting to collapse, they make a run to the chopper. After the president is inside the chopper, a group of Krasnez soldiers are coming and the Delta Force is preventing Krasnez to destroy the chopper. Phantom told Cooper to get inside the chopper, but Cooper told them to leave and the chopper is taking off and the platform is collapse. Phantom told the pilot to get back there, but the pilot refused it. Phantom is trying to contact Cooper, but there's no response. Assassinate Vladimir Fashkov In March 27, 2018, Phantom and Xavier are sent to Dubai to assassinate Fashkov. Fashkov is inside a building and the two is on the rooftop of aa bulding across Fashkov's building. Phantom and Xavier use sniper rifle to clear all Krasnez soldiers on the mirrors cleaner lifts. After they do that, they set their portable rope launchers and fire the line. And then they ziplines to the building, securing a rapple point. And they stealthly kill some Krasnez soldiers inside the building and they cut the glass and inflitrate the building. The two makes their way to a room that cointaining data archives. And then Phantom upload a virus to the system. After he do that, Xavier saw a group of Krasnez soldiers are coming and Phantom kill the lights on that floor not the whole building. And Phantom tell Xavier to prep his NVG and he states weapons free. After kill all the Krasnez soldiers, the two back to the rapple points and get out of the building. And they continue rappling. And then Phantom kill the whole lights inside the building. And then Phantom saw a Krasnez soldier standing on the mirrors cleaner lift. Phantom kill the soldier with a knife from above and then he get notice by another Krasnez soldier and Phantom threw a knife on him. And another Krasnez soldier comes and quickly Xavier assassinate the soldier with a knife from above. And then the two prep their NVGs and Phantom states weapons free all the times. And they raid the building while their enemies blind. Death And while they inflitrate a room, Fashkov attacks them from the side and he shot Xavier's head and killing him instantly. And Phantom and Fashkov got into a fistfight. And Phantom knocked out Fashkov. And when he fell, he detonate the bomb that planted beneath the building and the bomb is enough to bring down the building. And the floor that the two at is collapse and will fall to the ground. And because of that the two are slides out of the building. And when they're sliding Fashkov is aiming his Desert Eagle to Phantom. And he has no gun. And Phantom quickly threw a knife to Fashkov, and the knife hit his head and killing him instantly. And Phantom has ended the war. Call of Duty: Dark War II Xavier is not appear in person in Call of Duty: Dark War II. But he appeared in Phantom's flashback in intro cutscene, New Trouble. Appearances *Call of Duty: Dark War *Call of Duty: Dark War II (Flashback only) Trivia *He's only not playable in the last mission of Call of Duty: Dark War, End of The War. *He's the fourth Call of Duty playable protagonists who have died in the last mission of their game. The others are, Yuri from Modern Warfare 3, Daniel "Eagle Niner" Jones from Call of Duty: Zero Trilogy, and David "Rooks" Johnson from Call of Duty: Zero Trilogy. *In game Xavier always use his hat. But the BETA version of the game, Xavier was scripted to not wear anything on his head and his hair is black. *According to Lester McCrane, Treyarch's Call of Duty: Dark War Head Writer, in Treyarch version, Xavier is not set to be dead, instead Phantom will in the last mission (End of The War). But Innovation Studios change it. And Vladimir Fashkov is not dead because of a knife, in Treyarch version Xavier will shot Fashkov FN Five-seveN when Fashkov is standing on front of the building glass and he falls from the building. *In the first mission of Call of Duty: Dark War, Phantom and Kurt called him Rookie. But after the first mission they not called him Rookie no more. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Call of Duty: Dark War